Alice Returns
by Margos
Summary: When an unspeakable evil threatens Cartoonland, only Alice and her cat, Julius, can save the realm from oblivion. However, Cartoonland has changed a lot in eighty years! Will Alice adapt in time to save Walt Disney's legacy from complete destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Alice sleepily allowed her eyes to flutter open as she felt a strange warmth tingle down her arms and legs. She felt stiff, and strange. How long had she been asleep? A day? A year? An eternity?

"Where are we?" she asked the stretching bundle of fur rubbing against her leg. Her cat, Julius, yawned widely. She looked around her, and saw that the walls of the small chamber were mirrored.

She lazily ran a hand through her long, silver curls. Her black eyes stared from her white skin, complimenting her lovely dress in shades of grey. She was tall and thin with a childlike face. She was fourteen, but one never really changed in Cartoonland. She was still the young girl that she had been when she had discovered the dreamlike realm at the age of four.

Suddenly, she jumped as a high-pitched voice sounded from a strange box in the corner of the room. "Right now, Alice, you're in a cryogenic chamber, underneath a thing called 'Pirates of the Caribbean,' but I suppose you don't really know what that is…"

"Cryogenic? Who… who are you? What are you talking about?"

"Alice… you left Cartoonland long before I was born, and I do not know you well. There isn't much I'm allowed to tell you, but I'm going to help you on your way."

"Before you were born? You must be very young, then! I'm only fourteen, you know. And you still haven't answered my question!"

"You've been asleep for a very long time, Alice."

"Really?"

"My name is Minerva. Many years ago, the Creator, who you probably know of as Walt, predicted that someday, Cartoonland would be in serious danger. Only a human from the real world would be able to save us all from certain doom. At that point, you had been the only human who had been able to cross the barrier between your world and ours. He couldn't take any chances… It was the only way to save Cartoonland. Years after you left Cartoonland, he called you here. You were frozen, for until we needed you. And we need you."

"Wait…" Alice thought for a moment. "I remember Mr. Disney bringing me down here… he said there was something important he wanted to tell me about. But where is he?"

"The Creator is dead, Alice. He's been dead for many years."

"Many years? But that's impossible! I saw him not too long ago!"

"He died in 1966, Alice."

"1966? Minerva, listen, I don't know who you are, but this isn't funny! It's 1933, and you know it!"

"It's 2008, Alice. You've been asleep for seventy-five years."


	2. Chapter 2

Alice felt as if the room was spinning, as if she would collapse at any second. "No… no, it can't be! I can't have been…"

"Yes, Alice, you were. I'm very sorry about this, but it was the only way…"

"I didn't even get a choice! My family? Are they all…" Alice choked. Everyone that she had loved was probably dead. Either dead or extremely old, and here she was, as young as she had been decades ago.

Minerva was silent for a long moment, before she continued. "Look, I know how you feel. I was worried that you would feel this way. They told me to let you figure it out on your own, but…"

"They? Who are they?"

"I am one of them, Alice. The objective was just to wake you up, and let you discover what Cartoonland has become for yourself. But you mean so much to us, Alice. You mean so much to all of us. You were our ancestor, and now you are our future. You can't just go out there alone."

Julius let out a faint mrrow, and Alice picked him up in her arms. "I have so many questions…"

"But you can't ask any of them just now."

"Why not?"

"I'm risking a lot just speaking to you! You can't possibly know who I am, and it's better that we keep it that way. If we are linked to you in any way, it could put us all in grave jeopardy. They will come after us. And if we fall, Alice, Cartoonland falls."

"So… you're sending me into a world, that's probably nothing like I remember, without a shred of information about what I'm supposed to be doing… to save yourself?"

"Alice, you don't understand. I'm giving you a lot more information that I am supposed to. You also do not understand the position that I hold here in Cartoonland. It's better that it stays that way. However… there is some assistance that I can give you."

"Meaning?"

"Close your eyes for a moment. This may be a little disorienting."

Alice complied at first, feeling her eyelids flutter shut. She could feel nothing happening though, and, out of curiosity, disobeyed.

She was standing in the middle of a whirlwind of color, and could barely see her hands in front of her face. It was as though the entire world had dissolved into a waterfall of chaotic paint, rushing into all corners of space.

As suddenly as it had begun, the whirling rainbow ceased, and Alice felt a sudden shock at the sight that met her eyes. Her silver hair had become soft, golden ringlets. Her dress was now made up of reds and pinks, and her skin and eyes had become more human. She looked as she did in the real world.

"I thought that I was in Cartoonland. What happened?"

"Cartoonland is very different now, Alice. You'll find that it's even more colorful than your world. You don't have to shed your colors to enter anymore. We've advanced. This little shift will help you blend in. Of course, there are few people from the real world here. You'll still be fairly conspicuous. There's nothing we can do about that."

"Oh," said Alice numbly. "Is that all you have to tell me?"

"Not quite. There is some information that you should probably have before I leave you. First of all, there are eight treasures that you must find, and they are guarded by the princesses of the land."

"Cartoonland has princesses now?"

"My goodness, yes! Each one has a treasure that you must acquire. Each one will bring you strength. Once you have them all, you must seek out the only person from the real world who still lives in Cartoonland."

"He lives here?"

"Yes. He never returns to your world. He will be your guide the rest of the way. But unless you have found the treasures first, he will not be able to help you."

"I'm extremely confused."

"Don't worry, Alice, everything will be clear, soon." Suddenly, the barking of a dog sounded faintly from the strange box. Minerva's voice suddenly became nervous, "The others are home, now. I must go. Godspeed!"

There was a faint crackling sound, and Minerva was gone.

A door swung open on the far side of the room, and a blinding light glared from all four of the mirrored walls.

"Well, Julius," said Alice reluctantly. "It seems we're on another adventure. Are you ready, old friend?"

The black cat meowed anxiously, straining towards the light.

Alice smiled wryly, and slowly started through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

When Alice's eyes became accustomed to the light, she gazed in awe at her surroundings. No matter where she turned, there was no sign of the room that she had been in. Instead, she stood in the middle of a forest too beautiful and lush to be real. The colors were too saturated, and they were surrounded by lines. It was like a painting come to life. This was not the black-and-white Cartoonland of Alice's memory.

Alice was struck by the profound silence, with the sole exception of the lovely songs of the birds. They whistled tunes sweeter and purer than any that she had ever heard. She almost wept with the magic of it all.

Suddenly, a voice broke the silence. "Alice… this place is a lot different than I remember…"

Alice smiled. Julius had regained his voice. "Well, you're not acting like a normal cat anymore, Julius. I guess we must be here."

"Home at last," sighed the cat, rapture in his voice.

The two stood in silence, drinking in the damp, primal smell of the old-growth forest, reflecting on what it truly meant to return to the land that they loved. What had Minerva been talking about? How could a place like this be overrun by evil? Who would want to destroy such a peaceful world?

Alice awoke from her reveries with a jolt. What was that? She had sworn that she had heard a twig snapping….

There it was again…

Footsteps….

They certainly weren't alone.

Alice hid behind a large oak tree, her breath cold in her chest. Julius huddled next to her, his fur warm against her leg. "Alice, what…?"

She shushed the cat, and peeked out from behind the tree.

"Taran!" snapped a delicate, feminine voice, "Why can't you just admit that we've been walking around in circles for hours! Face it, you have no idea where we are!"

"I most certainly do!" replied an equally-frustrated sounding boy. "See… I recognize that tree!"

"Of course you do," returned the girl, "we've already passed it five times! If we see anyone in this forest, I'm asking them for directions!"

"Don't you trust me, Eilonwy?"

"Of course I do, Taran, but that doesn't mean that you're always right!"

Suddenly, a golden orb was rushing toward Alice's face. She felt a bead of sweat drip from her brow. Who were these people? She had certainly never seen them before…

…But they had probably come to Cartoonland long after she had been frozen.

The golden orb suddenly pulsated a bright, sapphire blue, and rushed away from her.

"Why, look, Taran!" cried the girl happily. "My bauble's found something! Oh let's see what it is!"

Before she had time to thing, Alice was face to face with a girl about her age. The girl had very long, blonde hair, and was dressed like some sort of fairy-tale princess. She was the first Cartoonland human that Alice had ever seen, and the effect was so unfamiliar that it took her by surprise. She, like the forest, was like a storybook picture come to life.

The girl's eyes widened. "You're… you're from the real world, aren't you?"

Alice extended her hand. "Ummm… yes. My name's Alice, and this is my cat, Julius. Who are you?"

The girl did not shake her hand, but bowed formally. "Why, I'm Princess Eilonwy, daughter of Angharad, daughter of Regat of the Royal House of Llyr. It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice. You too, Julius."

A boy soon joined the princess. "I'm just Taran. So, what brings you two here?"

Alice sighed. "Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"Hey," said Julius, suddenly struck by the situation, "Are you really a princess, Miss Eilonwy?"

"Why, yes I am."

"Are you guarding some sort of magical item of some sort? Like, one of eight that a person would need to…. oh, I don't know… save Cartoonland from utter destruction or something of the sort?"

Suddenly, Eilonwy's brow became tightly knit. "Oh, I know what you're after! No, I most certainly do not have one of your eight precious items. I'm just not important enough, I suppose." Something that Julius had said had stung.

"Oh, Eilonwy, don't be like that. Look, why don't we just ask these nice people for directions, and…"

Alice cleared her throat. "I'm really sorry, but we're just as lost as you. I knew this place once… but those days are over, I suppose."

Eilonwy sighed. "My bauble can take you to one of the princesses that you seek. If it's so important to you."

"Oh, it is!" gushed Alice. "Thank you ever so much!"

The golden orb encircled Alice and Julius, as if getting itself accustomed to them.

Taran added, "We can accompany you if you wish. In fact, we really ought to come with you…" Eilonwy made a face. "Don't take it so personally. She can help us find our way out of here."

"Who can?" asked Alice.

Eilonwy's jaw dropped. "Why, don't you know?"

Alice shook her head sadly. "I don't know anybody here. I haven't been here in… in a very long time."

"Why, she's been here longer than most of us can remember! You must be very old, Alice!" Eilonwy chuckled at her new friend's silliness, but Alice just sighed.

The orb glowed blue once more, impatient to be off.

And so, the three children and the cat made their way through the untamed, beautiful forest without incident, and eventually came to a lovely little cottage in a forest clearing.

The simple house seemed the type of dwelling to be filled with laughter and cheer, but only a melancholy tune drifted from the windows. A high, soprano voice rang out, with sorrow woven into the melody. The voice was so high-pitched, that for a second, it had almost sounded more like the song of a bird than a human.

But there, at the window, sat a girl all alone. She was older than Alice by at least a few years, but there was an innocence in her puffy, moist eyes that even most children lacked. Her short, black hair was tied back with a scarlet ribbon, and her pale skin glistened in the sunlight.

"Who is she," whispered Alice, half-afraid that the girl would hear her, and that the haunting melody would cease.

"That," said Eilonwy, wincing at the shrill notes, "is Snow White."


	4. Chapter 4

Eilonwy marched up to the front door of the cottage, and pounded her fist against the wood. "Snow White? Snow, let us in!" she called in a harsh voice.

"Who… who is it?" asked the princess tentatively from within. Alice was mildly shocked to realize that her speaking voice was just as a high as her singing voice, and therefore much harder to listen to.

"It's me. Princess Eilonwy," she snarled, stressing her title. "Taran is with me, and a girl named Alice and her cat."

The door was swung open, and a small man stood in the doorway. He was completely bald, and wore a coat and hat many times too large for his build. His mouth was slightly agape, and his vacant blue eyes seemed to stare right past the young people at the door. His mouth turned into a slow, peaceful smile, and he turned back to look at Snow White.

"It's okay, Dopey," she said gently. "They're our friends. You can let them in."

The small man gestured vaguely, inviting the small party inside.

Suddenly, Snow White let out a piercing scream. Alice felt that her eardrums were about to cave in as the almost-musical, and yet somehow painful, wail descended upon her. Her chocolate colored eyes, lined with red, were directed, accusingly at Alice. "You! You're from the real world! Get out! You can't take us, too! Eilonwy, why have you brought them here? This isn't Alice and Dinah…"

Eilonwy shouted back, exasperation in her voice. "I never said that it was that Alice, or that cat! I'm sure I've never seen them before in my life. And anyway, what does it matter where they're from?"

"You haven't heard, Eilonwy? Well, I suppose that they haven't really been going after you, after all." A small chuckle almost escaped the older princess' mouth.

Eilonwy furrowed her brow. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

Alice simply stood, listening to the two other girls bickering. "Umm… what's going on?" she said under her breath gently, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting an explanation nonetheless.

Taran whispered back. "Oh, it's nothing, really. Eilonwy's just a little jealous. Snow White and seven other girls around Cartoonland have sort of a little club, but they won't let her join. Sometimes it makes her a little mad, but I wouldn't pay any attention to it if I were you."

"Shut up, Taran," shouted Eilonwy, overhearing his explanation. "You don't know anything about it!"

He rolled his eyes at Alice, with a "what-did-I-tell-you" expression on his face.

Suddenly, Alice felt wind hit her face, as an impending blow, and ducked the broom that Snow White had swung at her. "Get out! Get out!"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" said Alice, waving her hands in desperation. Julius leaped in front of her, in a defensive pose.

Snow White dropped the broom suddenly, and sank down to her knees, weeping into her hands. Dopey awkwardly wrapped his arms around her frail shoulders, a vague expression of concern crossing his brow.

"I'm so horribly sorry. I haven't let you explain why you're here. I suppose you might not even be one of them…"

"One of who? I really don't know what you've been talking about this entire time. I just came to get some kind of magical object…"

The raven-haired princess' had suddenly rose from her palms, her eyes wide with shock. "You really aren't one of them! You're… you're the one! I'm terribly sorry, though. I've been instructed not to give it to you until you've proven yourself, somehow."

"What?"

"I don't know what it's supposed to mean either. They don't tell me as much as you'd think, you know."

Eilonwy frowned. "Somehow I don't believe that. Tell us what you know and get on with it."

"Us?" asked Alice, confused.

Eilonwy smiled back. "If I can, I'd like to help you get this 'magical object' of yours. Besides, I'm fairly curious about what's been happening, myself." Taran nodded in agreement.

"Well," began Snow White, "I'd heard from the forest creatures that there were a lot of new people from the real world wandering about Cartoonland. I was thrilled at first: I only know a few people from the real world, and I thought that it would be grand to make new friends from a completely different world! But, then some of them came over for supper one day."

"Really?" asked Alice. "Who were they?"

"I'd never seen them before, of course. There was a tall boy with brown hair, and a girl with long, curly dark hair. They were dressed in what I suppose the style is in your world now. Ferdinand and I were over to visit the dwarves, and…"

"Who?" interrupted Alice.

"Ferdinand. He's my husband. And the dwarves are such dear friends, that we come to visit every so often. There are seven of them. Dopey and his six brothers."

At the word "brothers," Dopey focused his empty gaze toward the princess, excitement shining in his blue eyes. She sighed, "No, Dopey. They aren't home yet." The dwarf's over-sized ears drooped in disappointment, and tears welled up in Snow White's eyes.

"Anyway, those two knocked on the door, and we let them in. They were hungry, they said, and so I cooked extra portions for them. As I was cooking, I heard a commotion from the washtub where everyone was preparing for the meal. I ran out to see what was the matter, and I saw that the two guests were shouting at Ferdinand. Before I knew what was happening, they pulled these little… I don't know what they were… out of their pockets, and touched my beloved prince with them. There was a little spark of blue light, and he… he stopped moving. He just fell to the ground…"

Eilonwy gasped. "That sounds like some kind of magic!"

Alice was silent, but nodded in agreement. She had never heard of such things.

Snow White just nodded, tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks. "They threw this big net over the dwarves, and threw them in the back of this big, yellow wagon. They put Ferdinand in there, too… They drove away in their wagon, and then I realized that Dopey hadn't trusted them, and was hiding inside the house the entire time." She lovingly patted Dopey's bald head, and a warm satisfaction seemed to light up his vacant expression.

Julius stood from where he had curled up at Alice's feet, and said, "It's been a while since we solved any kind of mystery…"

"You up for it, old friend?"

The cat grinned. "You bet!"

"You… you want to rescue Ferdinand and the dwarves?" Snow White looked at the younger girl in shock.

"Of course! This could be the first step in saving all of Cartoonland. I don't know what I'm up against at all, but I have to do this thing, one way or another. And, if I can help some people on the way, then it's just that much better for everyone."

Taran and Eilonwy stood behind their new friend. "If we can help in any way, we will be glad to," said Taran, his voice full of confidence.

Snow White stood up from the floor, the silent dwarf holding her hand impassively. "Then good luck, Alice. We're all counting on you."


	5. Chapter 5

"I really don't get what's going on here," muttered Alice under her breath as she and her friends left the small cottage and set out once more into the woods. "I mean, between these crazy people from my world randomly kidnapping these guys and all of the weird little social things between all of you Cartoonland people, I'm beginning to think I'll never understand this place again!"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the people from your world, Alice," said Eilonwy apologetically, "but if you need any help keeping track of what else is going on, I can be of assistance."

"Well, for one thing, why don't you have a magical object, like the other princesses? You and Snow White really don't seem to get along, and I understand that, but…"

Eilonwy glared at Alice. "Well, it's kind of a touchy subject! There are eight 'Princesses of Cartoonland,' and some of them aren't even real princesses. They get all of the attention, all of the glory, all of… everything! And they're not even that great! Well, granted, they're not all as pathetic as Snow White, but, I mean, take her for example! Her husband and six of the men who took her in when she was homeless have been kidnapped, and she can't do anything but sit there and cry! She won't even go after them!"

Taran rolled his eyes. He had heard it all before. "Why, Alice? Why did you have to get her started?"

Alice shrugged, a hint of a smile on her lips. "I was under the impression that she had to stay behind to take care of the little bald one. I mean, he's rather… simple, isn't he?"

"Who, Dopey?" Eilonwy grinned. "No, he's not very intelligent, but that dwarf has some pretty good survival instincts. He could take care of himself. But Snow White, on the other hand, is a different story. Even if she were stranded in the middle of the forest, all alone, and with nothing left to lose, she would rather curl up and die than stand up and fight for herself."

"Are all of Cartoonland's princesses that way?"

Eilonwy suddenly frowned. "Well, no. I know of at least three or four who wouldn't hesitate to protect themselves and those they care about. But still," she sniffed, indignantly.

Taran sighed. "Look, girls, can we please just keep our eyes out for this yellow wagon or whatever it is we're looking for?" 

Julius nodded in agreement, "I'm with Taran. I'm so glad I'm a tomcat, it must be so very boring to have nothing better to do then gossip."

Alice and Eilonwy shared a small chuckle, and Alice suddenly felt as though a warmth was spreading through her. Maybe she would come to fit in here, after all.

Suddenly, Eilonwy's bauble flashed its sapphire blue light, before racing to hide behind its mistress. "Shh… everyone, I think we should be very still now."

Alice slowed to a halt, her eyes peeled for anything suspicious in the beautiful, Technicolor forest. All was still, all was silent. 

For a long moment, the small group stood that way, until Julius whispered, "I think I hear something…."

His feline ears had indeed detected an anomaly, and, with a bit of concentration, the humans could make it out, as well.

"It sounds like a horse," said Taran, "and certainly not a happy one!"

Alice could hear it, too. She could almost picture the large, powerful animal, snorting in frustration, and stamping its hooves against the leaf litter. In what was almost an undertone, she could hear muted human voices.

"Maybe we should go investigate," she whispered. "Maybe whoever that is has seen or heard something about the kidnapping."

The others reluctantly agreed, and Alice began tiptoeing gently through the woods. She could feel each individual twig snapping under her weight, and each time it seemed to make an ear-splitting noise. She could feel the sweat trickling down her brow as she willed herself to be silent, staring at her feet in the deepest concentration.

Suddenly, there was another pair of feet in her line of sight.

They were feminine and small, clad in odd little plastic shoes that didn't cover anything, and were only held on by an odd plastic cord wound around the foot and between the first and second toes. The skin was a shade of pure caramel, coming to a stop at the hem of a pair of denim jeans. Alice was taken aback for a moment at the strange apparel.

There stood a girl, more like a young woman, several years older than her. Though she wore a light, delicate blouse, she wore the thick pants that only men wore, and only in the most rough or informal of situations. Alice blinked. Maybe styles had changed more than she had realized in the past decades. The girl's dark hair hung in a loose cascade of dark, curling waves down her back.

But perhaps most interesting of all, however, was how normal she looked. She didn't have the painted, drawing-like quality of the other people that Alice had encountered that day. She was a real person, just like her.

The girl gave her a small, half-smile. "Hello, I don't think I've seen you before. Are you one of us?"

Alice felt her confusion intensify at the young woman's words. She quickly glanced back at Julius, Taran, and Eilonwy. Julius seemed to share her confusion, but the other two wore twin expressions of concern. 

All right, she thought to herself. I just have to think about this. Maybe it would help if I just…

"Yes, err… I am. One of us. From the real world."

The young woman sighed. "Oh, that's good! I was wondering when she would send us some reinforcement. Well, since you're new, you should tell me what your name is." The girl put on a winning, campy smile. "I'm Gabriella."

"Uhh… I'm Alice. Nice to meet you, Gabriella."

Gabriella sized her up slowly. "Geez, what are you wearing? You look like my grandma as a little girl!" She laughed, a somewhat false sound. Not knowing what to say, the younger girl merely shrugged. Alice looked down at her sweet, sensible pink dress. Certainly it was far less outlandish than what Gabriella herself was wearing.

"Come on, I'll take you to where the prisoners are. Do you mind keeping an eye on them? Troy and I need a break. She's had us driving up and down this horrible forest all day!" Alice barely had time to register Gabriella's comments and formulate an appropriate response before the young woman continued, "Oh, are these more prisoners? Funny, I don't recognize this lot." She studied Taran and Eilonwy closely. "I guess they're ones that no one really cares about. Oh well, just put them in with the others. They'll all go to the same place eventually." She laughed again.

Alice felt coldness seeping into her chest. And just like that, it had begun. She was face-to-face with the enemy.

Suddenly, a tall young man with shaggy brown hair came up behind Gabriella and put an arm around her waist. His eyes were hard with suspicion. "And who are you?"

Gabriella turned to him, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, this is Alice. She's new. She's brought some more prisoners."

"Hi, Alice. I'm Troy."

"Uhhh… Hi, Troy."

"Okay," said Gabriella, impatient. "Now that we all know each other, we're going to take a little break. Alice, go take those prisoners in with the other ones." She gestured vaguely towards a yellow shape in the distance. "We'll be back to relieve you in an hour or two." 

The two simply dashed off into the lush, painted forest and disappeared amongst the trees.

"What… What just happened?" Eilonwy stared at Alice, her eyes wide with fear.

"I don't know," said Alice, just as worried. "It guess we found the kidnappers, but… I just don't like the sound of anything they said, at all…"

Taran began to stride toward the wagon. "Well, we can't just stand here talking about it. We have to save Prince Ferdinand and the dwarves."

The small group made their way towards the vehicle, a canary-yellow gypsy cart, with a large, furious-looking black horse attached to it. Both were animated. 

"I'll bet those two stole these things," said Alice, her voice thick with contempt. Why would people from her world want to cause trouble in her beautiful Cartoonland? Okay, maybe it wasn't "her" Cartoonland anymore, but still…

"Never mind that, right now," hissed Julius, "Look!"

From inside the darkness of the cart, fourteen sets of bright eyes gazed out at the children and the cat.


	6. Chapter 6

"_See, Grumpy," came a jolly voice, "I told you someone would be around to rescue us!"_

"_Ha!" replied Grumpy, "Happy, just because they're here doesn't mean nuthin'! They're just like the other ones, I'll wager, and nuthin' but troubles!"_

"_Excuse me," said Alice gently, "We are here to rescue you, actually."_

_Suddenly, a small, bespectacled face appeared at the cart's small window. "We've been stuck in here for a good whong lile! Errr…. A good long while! You really came to help us!"_

"_Yes," she continued. "Are you restrained in any way?"_

"_We aren't," said the dwarf, "But he is." He gestured to the only normal-sized person in the wagon, a depressed-looking youth wearing a ridiculous, fluffy hat with an oversized feather on it._

_Suddenly, the young man in the hat lifted his eyes. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Alice. We're… uhhh… friends of your wife." Eilonwy snorted and rolled her eyes, and Taran gave her a delicate nudge in the ribs._

"_You know my beloved Snow White? Then I shall follow you!" The loud cacophony of clanking chains accompanying his struggles to get free alerted Alice that he was not only restrained, but quite well._

_A dwarf with a bright red, flushed face nervously asked, "How are Snow White and Dopey doing?"_

"_They're safe," she said, "In your cottage."_

_All seven breathed a collective sigh of relief._

_Suddenly, a horrible thought dawned on Alice. She didn't have the keys to Prince Ferdinand's chains, or even the key to the gypsy cart. Gabriella hadn't given them to her. "Wait a minute… can you all hold tight for a moment?" She gestured for Eilonwy, Taran, and Julius to follow her._

"_See? What did I tell you?" came the gruff reply from Grumpy. Oh well, thought Alice, that would have to wait._

"_Alice, what's wrong?" asked Julius._

"_I don't have the keys!"_

_Eilonwy gasped. "How are we ever going to get those poor people out of that cart?"_

_Alice breathed deeply, trying to concentrate. Her heart was pounding. It had never really felt real to her before, but it suddenly dawned on her: People's lives and safety were dependant on her._

"_Alright," she said reluctantly. "I have a plan, but you're not going to like it."_

_And so it was that Julius was to stay guard over the cart, to keep the captives company. Meanwhile, Alice, Taran, and Eilonwy followed Troy and Gabriella's tracks through the woods._

_The two older teenagers had left clear trails through the dead leaves on the forest floor in their haste. Suddenly, Alice stopped dead in her tracks._

"_What's wrong?" Taran dropped into a wary stance, ready to protect the girls in an instant._

_Alice voice was hushed, but she managed to squeak out, "Are there any… vicious animals in this forest?"_

_Eilonwy's eyes were wide. "Not that I know of, but…. Why?"_

_Alice pointed, and the other two by her side gasped. Gabriella's light blouse lay on the forest floor, sullied by mud and twigs. _

"_Do you think that something terrible happened to them?" whispered Alice._

"_Well I certainly hope so," said Eilonwy, "After all the trouble they seem to have caused."_

"_Don't say that," hissed Alice. "We need Gabriella to give us that key!"_

_Suddenly, a rough, angry voice came from behind them. "And what are you doing here, Alice? Why do you have these prisoners with you? And why the hell did you follow us!?"_

_She turned around, fearful of the owner of the voice. There, positively towering over her, stood Troy, clad only in a pair of plain, white boxer shorts. Alice felt her face flushing. She knew that she had only seconds to react._

"_So sorry to trouble you," she said, feigning confidence in her voice. "I just realized that you forgot to give me the key. I can't exactly lock up any prisoners if I don't have the key to open the cage in the first place!" She immediately grabbed Taran and Eilonwy by the arms, and tried her best to growl menacingly, "The two of you aren't going anywhere, so don't even try to escape!"_

_Troy rubbed an exasperated hand over his forehead, "Oh, duh! I'm sorry, I don't know how I forgot!"_

"_Troy?" came Gabriella's concerned voice. "Where are you?"_

"_I'll be back in a moment!" he called back. He turned back to Alice, slowly flushing. "Ummm… I don't exactly have the key on me at the moment…." He ran back into the forest._

_In less than a minute, he came hurtling back through the woods, shining key ring in his hand. "Here, now take it and go away. Don't bother us, we're extremely busy, doing… umm…. Official business. Yeah."_

_He ran away again, just as quickly as he had before._

_The three set off in silence toward the gypsy cart once more. Once they were far enough away, they all breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Well, that was… extremely awkward," said Alice, jingling the keys happily. "But at least we can free the captives."_

_They fit the first key into the lock, and the door of the cart swung open, and six little men filed out. Even the one named Grumpy looked grateful, and they thanked their rescuers several times over. Alice climbed into the gypsy cart, and began to unlock Ferdinand's chains. _

_Suddenly, the prince began to sing a song about how grand it was to be rescued. His voice was beautiful, but Julius quickly hopped on his lap and forced a paw over his mouth. "You have to be quiet! What if those two that locked you up heard you?"_

_Reluctantly, Ferdinand fell silent._

_In two minutes, he was free, and sprang from the cart. _

"_Now come on," said Alice quietly, "We need to get these guys back to the cottage before Troy and Gabriella get back."_

_Eilonwy stifled a giggle, "I doubt they will anytime soon."_

_Alice smiled, but refused to lower her guard. She hurried the troupe into the woods, when a sudden sound forced her to look back._

_The large, powerful black horse whinnied pathetically, its eyes wide with fear. Alice shivered as she looked at him. He was a huge animal, with a long, luxurious mane. The sight of such a magnificent creature chained to a stolen cart tugged at the girl's heartstrings._

"_Come on, Alice," said Taran, "I thought you said we had to hurry."_

"_I know, but… we can't just leave him here!" She gestured toward the horse, and Taran hissed in frustration. _

_Julius leapt onto the horses back, and clung on for dear life when he tried to buck him off. He meowed at the horse, who answered with a quiet neigh._

_Julius returned, and told Alice, "He says that his name is Snowball. His master was attending a church service, and he was taken by those two fiends."_

_Alice almost chuckled at the sound of the horse's name. She had never heard a name that suited anyone less. "Alright, Snowball. We're going to get you out of there."_

_Suddenly, Prince Ferdinand drew a rapier, and began to attack the harnesses that held the horse in place. _

"_You had that thing the entire time?" asked Grumpy, a scowl forming on his prominent brow._

"_I was unconscious most of the time," answered the Prince, never tiring from his task to free Snowball._

"_What happened to you?" asked Alice, burning with curiosity. If the enemy has some sort of special weapon she had to know what it was. "Those things, with the blue light?"_

"_Yes," said Ferdinand darkly. "It was like they harnessed the power of the lightning itself. I have never seen such a thing. They were these little, black things, and when they touched me with them… It was like I was dissolving in pain, and then my memory goes dark for a while…"_

_Alice shivered. She was only fourteen, and now she had to face enemies armed with… whatever those horrible things were?_

_With a happy whinny, Snowball broke free of his sliced harnesses, and rubbed his neck affectionately against Ferdinand and Alice._

"_Now come on, everyone, let's take you home."_

_When they stepped through the door of the tiny cottage, Snow White gasped in joy. She threw herself into the arms of the handsome prince, and they kissed as if their lives depended on it. The six dwarves all hugged their brother, her grinned in his odd, vacant way, his face radiating with vague pleasure, and his ears wiggling with delight._

"_Oh," said Snow White, finally remembering Alice. "This is for you!" The princess thrust a small, golden gem into Alice's hand. "Guard this with your life. It is the first gem of power that you will receive, Alice, and if we are all very lucky, then it will not be the last. The fate of Cartoonland rests with you, my friend."_

"_Thank you. Thank you so much," said Alice._

_Snow White grinned. "I'll put some soup on, and you can all stay for dinner. We will feast well tonight, and have a wonderful party!"_

_Taran smiled. "That's so kind of you, Princess Snow White!"_

_Even Eilonwy had to dip her head in thanks._

_Alice smiled weakly. She was hungry, but Snow White's speech had reminded her that she couldn't rest. Not really. Not yet. There was too much left to do._

"_Thank you, but I'm afraid I can't stay. I have to go. If I'm going to save Cartoonland, then I really should be going."_

_Eilonwy sighed. "Well, I guess we can get a move on, but very soon I will need something to eat." Taran nodded in agreement._

_Alice simply shook her head. "You two have done so much for me already. You should stay here and eat with them. I have to save Cartoonland, get the rest of these gems, find some guy from my world that I'm supposed to talk to, and get poor Snowball back to his master. It's my quest, and even though I appreciate your help, I wouldn't feel right, asking you to share my burden."_

_Eilonwy opened her mouth to protest, but Taran restrained her and nodded. "I understand. Best of luck to you, my friend."_

_Eilonwy was shocked for a moment, but eventually she agreed. "I hope we meet again someday!"_

"_I'm sure we will!" said Alice with a smile._

_She hugged her friends, Snow White, Ferdinand, and each dwarf before heading out into the forest. Sun was setting, and the way the light played through the trees almost took her breath away._

"_Do we really have to leave, Alice? I'm very hungry," said Julius, and Snowball nodded in agreement._

"_Wait!" called Snow White's piercing voice from the doorway. "I know you can't stay, but…" She thrust a basket into Alice's arms. She waved, and ran back into the cottage._

_Alice watched her go, and then opened the basket. Inside, she was delighted to find tuna for Julius, carrots for Snowball, and a nice, warm apple pie for her. There was also a letter._

"_Dear Alice. I didn't get to know you very well, but I can't thank you enough for saving my beloved and my dear friends. I've gotten the order from the Fab Five not to tell you too much. In fact, I suspect that you don't even know what that means, but, again, I can't tell you that. However, I can tell you which way to go. Keep going straight through the forest, until you find a quiet little town. This is French Cartoonland, the land where three of my dear friends reside. The three of them are all princesses, and will help you farther on your journey. Unfortunately, if I tell you anymore, I may find myself in hot water. Terribly sorry, but I hope that helped. Sincerely, Snow White."_

_Alice smiled, and climbed onto Snowball's back, Julius curled on her lap nibbling on some tuna fish. She carried the basket, with the letter and the gem safe inside, and patted the horse's head._

"_Giddy up," she said, a smile on her lips. One way or another, she would save this beautiful land and all who called it home. _


	7. Chapter 7

Alice yawned as she gazed up at the stars overhead. It was so soothing, just feeling Julius' steady breathing on her lap and Snowball's muscles moving under his skin as he carried them. It was as if the two animals were gently lulling her to sleep. The muted sound of the horse chewing on a carrot was almost peaceful when balanced by the quiet chirping of animated crickets. 

She took the last bite of Snow White's excellent apple pie, and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep, as if she wasn't the only hope of an entire world. As if there weren't countless lives hanging in the balance. As if she was just normal little Alice, on a lovely outing in Cartoonland with her animated friends.

She dreamed. She dreamed of her mother, the loving mother that she would never see again. Her mother, who had tucked her into bed the night after she met Mr. Disney. That night she had dreamt, and it had taken her to Cartoonland for the first time: a simple black-and-white paradise, filled with whimsical animals with peaceful, happy lives. From that moment on her life was changed, split into two. The aspiring cartoonist had shown her how to enter his wonderland, and then he had doomed her to save it. He had built it wide and wild, filled with conflicting, wondrous tales. And then he had died, and left it to the hands of others. Some had tended it with hands as loving and as careful as his own, while others….

In her dreams, she saw it all. It came in snatches of vague images and gliding silhouettes, the kind of dream that clings to the subconscious but flies with the rising of the sun.

Suddenly, the glorious, happy chirping of a songbird woke her from her dreams. Julius stretched and yawned against her, starting from sleep as well. Snowball's steady walk, however, slowed to a stop. The poor horse had been awake all night, always moving onward toward their goal.

Alice dismounted, and patted the horse. "Snowball, why didn't you just stop and go to sleep?"

The horse gave a neigh which conveyed a great amount of self-pride. Alice looked around at their surroundings, and her jaw dropped with surprise. "Wow. Good job, Snowball. You deserve a nap!"

There was no trace of the perfect, magical forest. All around were a hodgepodge of French buildings, confused as to what they were. Some were small, simple farmhouses, suggesting a poor, provincial town. Others were grand mansions, perfect for aristocrats. In the distance was a medieval castle, and towering over everything was a grand cathedral. It was as if too many stories were trying to tell themselves, until they finally grew and twisted together: too many different times and locations, winding themselves into one great mixture. An indication of the different illusions and dreams that France represented.

"Okay," she mumbled, half to her companions and half to herself, "Three princesses are around here somewhere. Where should we start looking?" Suddenly, she noticed the beautiful white spires of a castle in the distance. It was more like a dream-castle than any that had ever existed, like a fairy tale. As she turned towards it, a harsh voice sounded from behind her.

"Stop! Thief!"

Alice whipped around, and saw a tall, thin, aging man shaking with rage. He wore a long, black robe, complimented by an odd, triangular hat. A large red ribbon hung down, fluttering about his shoulders in the light wind. His face was sharp and angular, and contorted with anger. "I believe you have my horse!"

Snowball neighed heartily, springing to his hooves. He nuzzled the man with his neck, and looked back at Alice, very pleased with himself.

"I demand an explanation!"

"Sir, I can explain! I didn't steal your horse! There were these people, in the woods, and they had a gypsy cart, and…"

"Gypsies! Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? Those heathens! I am not surprised that they would do such a thing. You deserve praise for managing to retrieve my horse without getting your throat slit!"

"Well, I don't think the thieves actually were gypsies, I think the cart was stolen, too, but that's not the point…"

"Well, in any case, you have done quite a good deed. I suspect that the Lord has a proper reward waiting for you. If there is anything that I can do for you, however, just say the word, young lady."

"Uhhh… okay." Alice didn't know what to make of the old man. There was something disturbing, abrasive about his personality. He was creepy, and gave her a horrible feeling. And yet, he seemed very nice.

"Yes, my dear, it is very nice to have friends in high places. If anyone around here challenges your motives, tell them that Judge Frollo sent you, if indeed those motives are pure in intention."

"Oh, ummm… alright."

Suddenly, a dark shape fluttered across the sky. A raven cawed wildly, and landed upon Snowball's head, much to the horses annoyance. Frollo cringed. "Diablo?"

The raven cawed again, and something in its eyes gleamed wickedly. 

"So, the witch is having another little tea party, is she? Well, it would be rude to refuse. You tell your filthy mistress that I will be there, but give her my usual greeting."

Something in the raven's caw suggested laughter, and it flew off into the distance. Suddenly, something seemed to connect itself in Alice's mind. "Who is that Raven's mistress?"

Frollo sneered, "Maleficent. She calls herself a 'fairy,' and I suppose that she may be. However, I call her a witch. It is the proper name for those who commit the sin of witchcraft. She will burn, though, knowing her, I suspect she will enjoy it." The judge shuddered. "It's best you stay away from her."

"Alright, I will."

"Good girl. I really must be going now, good day."

The judge smiled as Alice gave Snowball the last carrot from her basket, and then led him back in the direction that he had came from, leaving Alice and her cat alone once more.

"Well, that was strange," said Julius.

"Yes, but at least we have a suspect now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember? Gabriella had said something about… some 'she' giving them orders. What if this fairy or witch or whatever it is has been doing that? What if she's the one we're after?"

"Well, it would make sense," the cat replied, "That bird gave me the creeps!"

Suddenly, a young woman crashed into Alice.

The redhead stood, brushing herself off. "Hey, watch where you're going, will you?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

The redhead sniffed, her overlarge nose twitching between her piggy eyes. "Who are you? I've never seen you around before. You don't look like you're from around here!"

"Oh, well, I'm Alice. I'm not really from around here, but I'm looking for a princess. Do you know if that castle over there belongs to one?"

The awkward redhead smiled. "Of course it does! She's my sister! Well, okay, she's my stepsister, but she's much more fun to be around than my real sister! I'm going to visit her today, maybe have some tea. You can come to, Alice, if she doesn't mind! I'm sure she won't, she's very sweet. Why, she lets me come over, and I'm afraid I was so mean to her when we were kids! Why, where are my manners? My name's Anastasia Tremaine!"

The other girl held out her hand, and Alice shook it. Alice wondered how she had delivered the entire rapid speech without losing her breath, but thought better of asking. The girl was a little odd, and a bit rude, but she seemed nice enough.

"Thank you very much, Anastasia! This is my cat, Julius."

Julius mrrowed. "Pleasure to meet you."

Anastasia laughed. "I have a cat, too, but he's really mean, and he doesn't talk. I bet you wouldn't like him. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Alice and Julius looked at each other and shrugged helplessly. Without any more words, the followed the other girl, and listened to her speak about various random things all the way to the shimmering castle.


	8. Chapter 8

The massive doors to the glimmering castle swung open, and a tall, lanky man with a monocle greeted the two girls and the cat. "Why, hello Miss Tremiane! I see you have brought some friends this time."

"Why yes, Your Grace," replied Anastasia, "May we come in, or is the princess terribly busy?"

"Not particularly. She and the prince are having a little luncheon in the parlor, and I doubt that they would mind terribly if you joined them."

Anastasia bowed to the man, and Alice followed her lead. They followed him down winding corridors and up grand flights of stairs. "That the Grand Duke," hissed the redhead. "He looks after nearly all of the goings on in the castle. He seems kind of uptight, but he's a nice guy, once you get to know him."

Alice nodded. "Oh, okay."

Suddenly, the Grand Duke came to a halt in front of a small, understated door. "Your Highnesses," he regally announced, "Miss Anastasia Tremiane and two guests have arrived and request your company."

"Send them in at once!" said a man's voice warmly.

The Grand Duke opened the door, waving the girls and the cat inside and closing the door behind them. There sat two young people, looking royal and grand, but amiable at the same time. The prince sat stiffly in a chair, his official-looking outfit gleaming in the sunlight from the window, and his well-combed dark hair sitting upon his head. The princess delicately lounged on a sofa next to him, her blue eyes sparkling, her golden hair piled neatly over her brow and held back with a blue headband. Her wide, blue skirts nearly filled the rug at her feet, and a large bloodhound lay beside her, his head sleepily resting in her lap.

"Why, Anastasia!" said the princess, a smile appearing on her lips, "It's such a nice surprise to see you, today!"

"Oh, Cinderella, it's been too long! Mother's been in a foul mood for the past few weeks, and simply won't hear of me visiting you! And of course, Drizella's been a perfect witch!"

"Oh, that's too bad," said Cinderella, her voice full of sympathy. She suddenly noticed Alice, and turned to her. "And who are you?"

"My name is Alice, Your Highness," she said, bowing to the young royals before her.

The princess smiled warmly, holding a piece of parchment in a gloved hand. "I thought that perhaps you were. I take it that you have met my dear friend, Snow White?"

Alice nodded. "Yes. She sent me to you, and two other princesses living around here."

Cinderella nodded. "Yes, I suppose I know what you're looking for. Charming, dear, is there anything amiss in the kingdom that you know of?"

The prince blinked widely, as if suddenly aware that it was his turn to participate in the conversation. "Not particularly."

Cinderella sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know what you could possibly do to earn the gem. I suppose I can't just hand it to you. What did Snow White have you do?"

Alice blushed, and answered, "I rescued Ferdinand and six of the dwarves from some people from my world."

The princess' eyes widened with shock. "You rescued them? From people from your world? What would people from your world have against Snow White and her family?"

Alice shrugged. "I really don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out. I think they're taking orders from someone. The only clue I have is the name 'Maleficent.'"

Anastasia gasped. "I just remembered! Before I left to come here, Mother received an invitation to one of Maleficent's tea parties! Do you think that she could know anything about this?"

Cinderella shook her head, worry in her eyes. "Maleficent is bad news, and I don't think I'd put this past her. She's never used people from the real world before, though!"

Suddenly, the dog on the princess' lap jumped up from the sofa, his nostrils flaring. He ran head-on into the door, slamming it open, and dashed down the corridor, barking furiously.

"Oh, Bruno! Come back!" called Cinderella, her voice full of exasperation. She stood, and raced after the dog, slipping out of her shoes to avoid tripping over them. Charming followed her, and then went Anastasia, and there was nothing Alice and Julius could do but tag along.

Eventually, the entire group came to the front door, where the Grand Duke was adjusting his monocle. "Now, I know what you boys have said, but I know I've never seen you around here before. The prince and the princess have an audience already, perhaps you should come back another time.

"We told you already," came a little boy's voice. "We don't know how we got here, but we woke up and everything looked like a painting! It's like being in a Cartoon! We've been wondering around for days, and we've barely found anything to eat! We just want shelter for a day or two!" There was something odd about the voice. The next sentence picked up before the last one could begin.

Alice peeked out from behind the Grand Duke, and realized why. It wasn't one little boy, but two.

They had identical smiles, identical blond hair, identical eyes. Only their clothes differed: one wore a proper button-down shirt, and the other wore a strange shirt with images of flames around all of the edges. They did indeed have a hungry look in their eyes, and their cheeks were beginning to show gauntness.

"Oh, you poor dears!" cried Cinderella as she saw the twins. "You may stay as long as you like!"

The boy in the button-down shirt bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Ma'am! My name is Cody."

"And I'm Zach," said the other one, looking around at the priceless treasures decorating the castle's foyer. "Quite a place you got here!"


	9. Chapter 9

Cody gave his brother a withering glance before turning back to the princess. "Are you sure we can stay?"

Cinderella smiled. "Of course you may! Come along, I'll lead you to a guest bedroom, just the right size for you boys!" She led the brothers up a grand, winding staircase, leaving everyone else in the foyer.

Alice watched the two follow the princess, curious. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone with her?"

"They're just boys," said Charming, "What harm could they possibly do?"

Alice followed after them, Julius right behind her. "Do you really think that these kids are in league with those kids back there? Do you think they'll hurt Cinderella?"

Alice frowned, "I don't know. They look harmless enough, but we can't be too sure!"

She passed Cinderella on the way to the guest room, and she simply smiled at them. "Why, hello!"

"Cinderella, may I go talk to those two boys? They're from my world, you see, and we have to make sure that they're not dangerous…"

The princess chuckled. "Dangerous? No, they're very sweet! Well, Cody is. Zach is not quite as polite, but I'm sure he's a very nice person all the same."

"That's what I would have thought," said Alice, "But I can't help but wonder…"

Cinderella sighed. "Go talk to them, then. But please don't upset them, they've had a very hard time."

Alice nodded, and ran down the hallway to where the brothers sat in the opulent guest room.

"Umm… Hello, boys," started Alice awkwardly. "I was just wondering… how did you get to Cartoonland again?"

Zach blinked, confused, "Cartoonland?"

Cody rolled his eyes, "It's where we are right now, Stupid." He turned to look at Alice. "We really don't know. We were at a party with some friends, and I guess we fell asleep on the couch. When we opened our eyes, we were here."

Zach turned towards her. "Hey, aren't you from our world, too? Were you at the party? 'Cuz I don't remember seeing you there!"

Alice blinked, "Oh, umm… no, I wasn't there. I've been here for a while, already. I was just wondering about you guys. I don't see many people from my own world, here."

Cody nodded in sympathy. "Yes, it's definitely nice to have a kindred spirit."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Don't mind my brother, he's just a sap."

Alice back out of the room, Julius at her heels. "Well, okay. If you need to talk about it, then, you boys just need to find me."

Cody smiled and waved. "Can do!" Zach simply grinned and winked at her. She found it rather funny. To think that she had been frozen long before these boys' parents were even born!

She went back to the parlor, where the luncheon had resumed. The two women were reminiscing, almost fondly, about some horrible prank that Anastasia and Drizella had played on the princess when they were young girls, while Charming sat in his chair, silent and stiff as a board.

Alice sat daintily on a chair next to the sofa upon which Drizella was lounging, and Julius curled on the floor by her side.

Cinderella suddenly noticed her presence. "So, what do you think of those two boys?"

Alice smiled. She herself had been quite shocked the first time that she had fallen asleep, only to awaken in Mr. Disney's wonderland. That is what the twins had described: They simply drifted off and found themselves here. "They seem to be a little confused, but okay. I don't think they're going to hurt anyone."

Cinderella smiled and nodded. "Of course. That's quite good news."

The day flew by with little incident. Charming ordered his chefs to prepare a fine meal for the royals and their guests, and all ate and enjoyed. The merry party chatted and feasted for hours, until the sun fell from the sky and the clock chimed ten.

Anastasia stood, and, yawning, said, "I hate to have to go so soon, Cinderella, but you know how Mother is. She simply won't have us staying out too long."

Cinderella smiled, "I understand. Please stop by again, soon, Anastasia!" She embraced her stepsister, and walked with her out of the dining hall. Alice followed.

"Why, Alice, whatever is the matter, dear?" asked Cinderella, concern in her voice. 

"I can come back tomorrow, Princess Cinderella. In fact, I can't leave you until I earn that gem. But I don't want to overstay my welcome, and I was Anastasia's guest, after all. I'm sure I'll find somewhere to stay for the night." But where? A shiver ran down her spine when she remembered that the somewhat creepy Judge Frollo owed her a favor.

Anastasia smiled warmly, "Look no further, Alice. If you need a place to stay, I'm sure my mother would be happy to provide…"

"No! Err… I mean, no, that's quite alright, Anastasia," interrupted Cinderella. "I wouldn't want to intrude, and besides, I have plenty of other guest rooms. Alice, you may stay in this castle for as long as you need to!"

Alice beamed at the generous princess. "Thank you ever so much!"

Anastasia bid a friendly good-bye to Alice and Cinderella, and then simply disappeared down one of the many confusing streets of French Cartoonland.

The party resumed until the clock struck eleven, and all retired to their chambers for bed.

Alice smiled as she looked around the beautiful room that Cinderella had allowed her to use. Tapestries adorned the delicately painted walls, and the bed was of the finest quality, with beautiful curtains surrounding it, for privacy. She nestled beneath the soft, velvety sheets, with Julius curled up by her feet.

However, just as she was drifting off, she heard a hushed argument from across the corridor.

"No, Alice, please just stay here," murmured Julius sleepily. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Alice smiled at her feline friend. "Oh, don't be such a baby, Julius. You can stay here if you like, but I have to see what's happening."

She crept out of the guest room, tiptoeing across the hallway, until she realized that the whispers were coming from Zach and Cody's room. She slid the door open a hair, and peeped inside. 

Her blood ran cold at what she saw.

Cody was sitting on a bed with his back to the door, and on his lap was perched a very odd device. It was all metallic silver, with a glowing screen attached to its front. On the screen, in a corner, was a funny red box bearing the word "YouTube," and there below it, was another box, showing a film.

In it, a little girl ran across the screen, lions in hot pursuit. She ran and ran across the animated landscape, away from the animated lions, finally coming to the edge of a cliff. 

It was Alice's first trip to Cartoonland, back in 1923. That was her, at the age of four. Alice's heart beat fast. How was he watching it?

"Incredible," he said to his twin, his voice full of awe. "It's her. I mean, she's like, ten years younger, but it's her!"

"What are you talking about, Cody? Maybe it's her grandma or something. That cartoon's from, like, 1923."

"Yeah, but I'm telling you, maybe she's been hiding here or something. Maybe they figured out the secret of cryogenic freezing! Think of what we could learn from this place!"

"There's nothing we can learn from this place!" barked Zach. "This just shows that she's just one of them, and she can't be one of us. Think about it, those old boring movies are just costing money to keep alive. We don't need them anymore!"

"But she's so nice. And Cinderella, too! Everyone we've met so far have been some of the nicest people I've ever met! Maybe…"

"What, Cody?"

"Maybe she's wrong. Maybe she's wrong about everything."

Alice watched in horror as Zach slapped his brother. "She knows what she's talking about, and she's our ticket to fame."

Cody was silent, and Alice felt her heart drop as she saw his twin pull a container of gasoline out from under his bed.

"Come on, Cody," said Zach, a wildness seeping into his voice. "I'm gonna need your help on this one."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alice gasped and rushed back across the hall, poking her head into her room. "Julius! Julius, come on, we have to wake Cinderella and Charming!"**_

_**The cat looked up sleepily, curled up on the bed. "What? Alice, what's going on?"**_

"_**It's the twins! They're after us… They know who we are… Julius, I think they're going to burn down the castle, no time to explain!"**_

_**Julius leapt from the bed, and took off down the corridor. Alice followed behind him, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.**_

_**She turned around, and there stood Zach, a grin on his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Where do you think you're going, Alice?" She watched in horror as he held her by her shoulder with one hand, and poured gasoline on the carpet around her with the other. "You can't save them, you know."**_

_**She shook free, screaming, as he dropped a lighted match, the flames leaping up. She ran down the hall, the roar of the fire drowning out the sound of the boy's hideous laughter.**_

_**The smoke started to build, and she coughed as she ran through the large castle. "Cinderella! Charming! Wake up! Get out of here! The castle's on fire!" **_

_**The couple emerged from a room at the far end of the hallway. Cinderella looked at Alice, her face full of concern. "Alice? What did you say? What's happening?"**_

"_**The twins, they set the castle on fire! You need to run!" The three of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them, until they were finally outside, watching smoke rise into the night from the windows of the magnificent castle. As the flames began to erupt from every door and window, a sickening feeling began to eat away at Alice's stomach.**_

_**Where was Julius?**_

_**She felt numb, as if she was falling and had accepted that there was nothing that she could do about it. She couldn't move, she couldn't cry. She couldn't imagine her life without the cat.**_

_**He had always been there for her, in good times and in bad. He had saved her more times than she could count, from all sorts of dangers. Whenever she was sad, he cheered her up. Whenever she was scared, he calmed her down. Whenever Pete, that horrible bear, was chasing her, Julius was there to give him a sound beating.**_

_**And now, just like that, her best friend was gone.**_

_**Suddenly, a soft voice shook her from her thoughts. "Alice?"**_

_**There before her stood one of the last people she wanted to see: one of those blond demons.**_

"_**Alice," said Cody gently. "I didn't want to, you know. I told him not to… But, Zach, he…. He's my brother, you know? And I just can't win with him. He's stronger than me, and he doesn't listen, and…" He sighed, and shrugged, his hands behind his back. "I'm really sorry. But… It was the least I could do…." He slowly brought his arms forward, and Alice's eyes widened as she saw that he was cradling a limp, furry, black form. "I don't know if he's going to make it, but I know he means a lot to you… I'm so, so sorry…" The boy had tears in his eye, but he simply handed the cat to Alice, and ran off into the night.**_

"_**Julius?" The cat was breathing, but only just. His breaths came out like an old, worn-out machine, clogged with smoke. He didn't move, and he didn't open his eyes. "Oh… Julius…" She buried her face in his soft fur, letting the tears come liberally.**_

"_**Do you remember?" she whispered gently. "Do you remember how we met? I thought you were a ghost," her heart was breaking, but she almost laughed to think of it. "But, you were just covered in a sheet… You couldn't get it off, remember? I helped you, and you've never left my side since then…. You even followed me into my own world, when I left Cartoonland. I don't know how you did it Julius, but I know that you wanted to…. You just wanted to stay with me… Oh, Julius! Don't leave me now!" She was unable to speak anymore, but only sob over her unconscious friend, as his breathing slowed.**_

_**Suddenly, he stirred. "Alice…. Where am I? Did Pete take the crossword puzzles?" The delirious cat gazed up at the girl, his eyes swimming with confusion.**_

_**She felt her entire soul light up, as the cat moved in her arms. "Oh, Julius!" She held him close, kissing her best friend on the cheek. "I thought you were dead!"**_

_**The cat nodded, coming back into himself. "Boy… I thought I was a goner!"**_

_**A soft hand touched Alice's shoulder, and she turned her tear-streaked face upward. Cinderella stood over her, smiling gently. "I'm so glad you are both alright! You saved us, Alice, and my husband and I owe you our lives. If you hadn't woken us up…" the princess shuddered, and looked at her castle, which was little more than a completely gutted, smoldering frame.**_

_**Cinderella walked over to the ruin, placing a hand delicately against a charred beam. "Oh, I wish there was some way to fix this…" She stepped back, and Alice watched in confusion as the princess' eyes filled with hope and expectation, and her gaze went heavenward. **_

_**There was a bright sparkle of light, and an elderly woman stood beside Cinderella. "Oh, Dearie! It's been so long! Are you in need of my help, Child?"**_

"_**Oh, Fairy Godmother!" said Cinderella, imploringly. "It's my castle, you see, it…"**_

_**The fairy chuckled dismissively. "Oh yes, Dear, it's lovely, positively… Oh!" She noticed the destruction. "Goodness gracious! That must have been quite the fire!" Cinderella nodded solemnly, as the fairy rolled up her powder-blue sleeves, a silver wand materializing in her hand.**_

_**She stepped back, ceremoniously raising her wand. "Salagadula…. Menchikabula…. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" Within second, billions of dazzling points of light surrounded the charred building, and Alice shielded her eyes. The night became blindingly bright, brighter even than the fire that had destroyed the castle. When Alice opened her eyes, Cinderella's castle stood in all of its glory, as if there had never been a fire in the first place.**_

"_**Oh, thank you, Fairy Godmother. It's absolutely perfect."**_

_**The fairy nodded. "Oh, you're quite welcome, Child. Oh!" she said, noticing Alice. "Who is this?"**_

"_**This is Alice," said Cinderella, with a warm smile. "She saved us. She is going to save us all."**_

_**The fairy nodded, a darkness coming over her brow. "Yes, and perfect timing, too. Storm clouds have been gathering for a while now." She smiled at Alice. "Well, if that's the case, then I know just where you need to go. I have three very good friends, who live on the outskirts of this city. They'll be able to help you considerably more." The Fairy Godmother thought for a moment, tapping her wand thoughtfully against her cheek. "Just keep going straight, until you come to a big castle on a hill. When you get there, ask for Flora."**_

_**Alice smiled. "Thank you so much!"**_

_**The fairy smiled, nodded, and was gone in a shimmer of light.**_

"_**Before you go," said Cinderella softly, reaching into a fold in her nightgown, "I have something for you. I grabbed it before we ran." She pulled out a simple, yet beautiful box, and opened it. Inside there was a white, shimmering gemstone. "This is the gem that I am the protector of. Guard it well."**_

_**Alice took it, slipping it into the pocket in which she kept Snow White's gem, as well. "Thank you, Cinderella, for everything."**_

_**The princess smiled, waving. "I hope to see you again soon!"**_

_**Alice smiled, and walked off, into the night. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Alice kept walking, aware that her lack of a good night's sleep was finally catching up to her. Julius walked ahead of her, continuously looking over his shoulder. "Are you okay? Maybe you need to lie down for a moment…"

Alice simply shook her head, and kept putting one foot in front of the other. The night wore on, until the first rays of sunlight were appearing through the painterly trees. Finally, she was unable to resist any longer, and Alice collapsed.

She had no concept of time. Was she asleep for a minute? An hour? And yet, her head was full of confused dreams full of vague images. The only shapes she could make out, however, were Julius and Pete. She wondered to herself whatever had happened to that vicious bear, who had terrorized her and her cat so long ago. Her unconscious musings were interrupted, however, by soft voices talking over her.

"Poor dear! Passed out with exhaustion, you say?" came a soft, grandmotherly voice.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Julius. "She hasn't really slept much, and I asked her if she needed a rest, but…"

Alice stirred and opened her eyes, and took in the surprising scene around her. Gone were the lush Cartoonland forests. She was laid in a gorgeous bed, decked out with the most luxurious blankets that money could buy. She was surrounded by stone walls, hung with lovely, Medieval tapestries.

Julius sat by her side on the edge of the bed, and three short women surrounded them. They all wore nearly identical period outfits: one in red, one in blue, and one in red. However, there was something odd about them. Attached to their shoulder blades were tiny, transparent wings.

"Why, good morning, dear," said the matronly woman in red. "You're safe. You had quite a nice rest, and we've been taking care of you."

The thinnest woman, in the green, giggled breezily, waving her wand to conjure up a plate of appetizing pastries. "I made breakfast!"

"Where were you heading to?" asked the shortest, and youngest, clad in blue.

"I was on my way to a castle," said Alice drowsily, taking the scones from the woman in green. "I was sent by Cinderella's fairy godmother. I don't know where the castle is, but I'm supposed to ask for someone named Flora when I get there…"

The women laughed. "Why, I'm Flora," said the woman in red. "These are my associates, Fauna and Merryweather," she said, introducing the ones in green and blue, respectively. "You're in the castle of Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora."

"We're the princess' fairy godmothers!" chirped Fauna happily.

"And who are you?" asked Merryweather.

"I'm Alice. Is Princess Aurora one of Cartoonland's princesses? You know… the ones with the gems?"

The three fairies gasped. "So…" said Flora, her voice darkening. "You're the one. The one who's supposed to save us from this darkness we've been sensing."

Alice nodded. "Yes. I've already been to see Snow White and Cinderella. Is Aurora one of the three princesses around here?"

Fauna nodded. "You're so young, though, Dear!"

"Why, when Aurora was your age," said Merryweather, "she didn't know there was such a thing as evil! She skipped around the forest, innocent as a babe…"

"And you've been set to stop this whole thing by yourself…" Finished Flora, frowning slightly.

Merryweather scowled. "It's just wrong, is what it is! Why, I don't know what they were thinking, sending a little girl! We have plenty of capable people right here in Cartoonland. Besides, we've all gotten out of scrapes before! The…"

"Merryweather, hush!" said Flora, waving her arms madly. "You mustn't say another word. It is not for us to question their judgment. Besides, we can help her the same way we helped the prince."

Alice frowned. "Help me? What do you mean?"

Flora glanced around, as if making sure there was no chance of being overheard. She leaned in conspiratorially, whispering, "Now, we don't know what's going on in Cartoonland right now, but… it certainly smells familiar…"

Fauna nodded. "We've seen mass chaos before, Dear, and it's usually the same person causing it. Of course, we're not entirely sure this time, but…"

Merryweather sneered, "Oh, not sure, my petticoat! Of course we're sure! It's always her, isn't it? It has to be…"

In unison, the fairies spat, as if it was a horrible swear word, "Maleficent."

Alice's eyes widened. "I've heard that name before! She's having a tea party, or something…."

Flora nodded. "Yes, she has them from time to time. She invites all of the most horrible, evil people in Cartoonland, and they gossip about all sorts of terrible things. It wouldn't surprise me one bit if she were coordinating this whole thing!"

Alice replied, "Has she ever gotten people from my world to work for her before?"

Flora frowned. "No. That's the part that doesn't make sense. But she's the only person I can think of who would do something so evil."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and a young man called, "Aurora? Aurora, are you in there?"

"No, Phillip," called Flora, "But you may come in, if you like!"

The door opened, and a handsome prince strode into the room, a red cap perched on his perfectly groomed, light-brown hair. "I've been looking for Aurora everywhere. Maybe she's gone wandering around the gardens again." The prince sighed. "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Alice. Are you married to the princess?"

"Yes…"

"I have to speak with her, it's urgent. Can I help you look for her?"

The prince shrugged. "Sure."

Alice bade goodbye to the three fairies, and followed Prince Phillip out of the castle.

"I'll check the surrounding forests, you check the grounds, alright, Alice?"

Alice nodded, and the Prince dashed off into a copse of trees.

She wandered around for at least an hour, through gorgeous courtyards and lovely orchards, until at last she came to an out-of-the-way rose garden.

There, on the bench, sat a young woman, her blonde hair flowing all around her. She sat on a stone bench, her fabulous pink gown trailing in the dirt. She didn't really seem to mind, and stared at a chipmunk scurrying about on the grass, humming softly to herself.

"Umm… excuse me," said Alice nervously. She wasn't sure how to address the princess. Maybe this was some sort of meditation, and she certainly didn't want to disturb her. "Princess Aurora?"

Suddenly, the princess looked up. "Hmmm? Oh, hello! I'm terribly sorry. I was just daydreaming…. You see, it's quite nice…"

"Oh. Umm… okay. Look, Princess Aurora, I am trying to save Cartoonland, and I need to collect the eight gems of the princesses…"

Aurora gasped. "Oh! Say no more, I'll go fetch mine for you, if you need it!"

Alice blinked. "Aren't I… umm… supposed to earn them or something?"

Aurora returned Alice's confused look. "Oh. Well, maybe. I usually let my fairy godmothers handle these kinds of things for me…. They're so good at royal things. And besides, I have Phillip. Why, I barely have to worry about anything!" The princess laughed good-naturedly, and began to hum a lovely tune to herself.

Suddenly, Phillip ran into the garden, gasping. "Oh, thank goodness you're here! Aurora, my father wants us to attend a royal banquet in your father's honor, and I needed to let you know, so that we could get all of our affairs in order for the journey."

Aurora laughed, "Oh Phillip, the fairies will take care of that! Come and dance with me!"

Alice cleared her throat. "So… what shall I do, then?"

Aurora blinked. "Well, I'm fairly certain that I left my gem in Flora's care. If you're interested, I'm sure that you can earn it from her!"

Alice sighed. "Right… Okay. Goodbye then…" She walked back towards the castle, leaving Phillip to deal with his carefree princess.

The fairies were already waiting by the castle gates. "I knew that Aurora would send you back to us," admitted Flora. "But you still had to talk to her. It's tradition. Besides, we needed time to discuss…"

"Discuss what?" asked Alice.

Merryweather sighed. "We've been thinking… This is a big job, but if you have to do it…"

"We'll protect you," Fauna smiled. "Aurora needs us, but she'll be away with Phillip for the next week or so, so she'll be fine."

"We'll come with you," said Flora, "Until you've done what you have to do next, and then we will reward you with the gem."

"What must I do next?" asked Alice, already expecting the answer.

Merryweather frowned. "We have to go have a little chat with Maleficent."


	12. Chapter 12

The five walked through the forest for half an hour, until at last, they reached the tree line. Alice felt her eyes widen with surprise when she saw how drastic the change in the landscape was. She, Julius, and the three fairies had found themselves at the foot of a barren, craggy mountain, with a dark stone castle perched at the summit.

"Is that where Maleficent lives?" asked Alice timidly.

Flora nodded.

Suddenly, screeching tires sounded from behind the group, and they leapt out of the way as a bright red car sped up a path in the side of the mountain. The driver appeared to be dressed in a fabulous fur coat, her neatly-parted hair separated into equal parts white and black.

Merriweather shuddered. "That's Cruella. Looks like we showed up just in time for the party."

Fauna gasped. "Oh my goodness! I never thought we'd end up in a villains' tea party!"

"You're right," whispered Flora, "It's too dangerous. Alice, we can't be seen." With a flick of her wand, Flora disappeared. Suddenly, Alice noticed that Flora wasn't gone at all, only reduced to about half an inch in height. The other fairies followed her lead, and slipped inside of Alice's pocket. "We'll be here for us, if you need us!" called Flora.

Alice took a deep breath, and prepared to walk up the path, when the happy whinny of a horse sounded behind her. She turned around, only to find Snowball, the imposing Judge Frollo on his back.

"Why, Alice!" said the judge in surprise. "What a shock to see you here! You're not here for the, err… festivities, are you?" he asked, wincing.

"No!" she replied. "I just need to speak with Maleficent about something. Something important."

Frollo nodded. "Very well. You had best stay with me, though. Some of the people at this party do not take kindly to strangers, especially young, innocent-looking ones…"

Snowball allowed Alice and Julius to climb up onto his back, behind the judge. He took off like the wind, and, within a minute, they had reached the fortress.

"It's so… bleak," said Alice, taking in the cold, imposing stone of the castle.

"Yes," said Frollo, "welcome to the Forbidden Mountain. It isn't exactly a pleasant place. Oh Lord, let us be delivered from this hive of sin and villainy!"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it, Judge Frollo. Aren't you a villain, too?"

The old man winced again. "Only through necessity. If my devotion to the Lord be taken for evil, so be it. However, I must say that I don't enjoy the branding one bit. Especially when most of my associates dabble in the Black Arts."

Frollo tied Snowball to a post outside, took a breath and rapped on the door. After a long minute, the door was opened, revealing a tall, imposing figure.

The woman had sickly green skin, and golden, snake-like eyes. She was almost beautiful, but in a cold, hard way. She was dressed in a long, black and violet cloak that trailed the floor, and wore a large, heavy headdress in the shape of horns on her head. "Ah, my dear Judge Frollo," she said, smirking. Her voice sent shivers down Alice's spine, and Julius huddled himself closer to her leg. "How very like you to be fashionable late. All of the other guests have already arrived!" Suddenly, the woman's terrible gaze focused on Alice. "And who is your little friend?"

"This is Alice, and you must not let her be harmed in any way, foul witch. She has done me a great service, and I will ensure that she is protected. She wishes to speak with you about some important matter."

Maleficent nodded. "Very well. We will open discussion once we arrive in the parlor. There may be some things that we can all contribute opinions to…" The woman smiled darkly, and beckoned Alice to follow her and the judge deep within her fortress.

She lead them through dark, winding hallways, lit only with dim torches, until at last they reached a chamber where the light was a little more suitable. It was furnished in an almost stately way, unlike the rest of the castle. "This is my guest parlor," said Maleficent, explaining. "Some of my associates fancy a slightly different atmosphere than most of my lovely abode offers."

Alice looked around the fancy chamber, and, for a second, felt dizzy and overwhelmed by the variety of people in the room. There were men, women, old people, young people. Some were quite large, others were quite small. There was a tiger, a lion, two Siamese cats… There was even a fellow who appeared to be a large sack in the shape of a starfish. Some people looked like normal humans, and others did not, including a woman who appeared to be half-octopus. A gigantic demon with flame-like eyes peered through a large window, a wicked grin on his face. All faces, no matter the shape or size, were turned towards Alice.

"How exquisite," said the tiger, licking his lips. "You have been so kind as to provide refreshments, Maleficent!"

"Now, now, Shere Khan," said Maleficent calmly, "This is not a snack, but a visitor. There is some pressing matter she would like to address."

Alice simply stood, looking around the room for a friendly face, disappointedly finding none. "Well," she said slowly, staring at her feet. "My name is Alice, and I'm from the real world, and…"

Suddenly, a large shape barreled forward, and a huge, man-like cat stood before her, staring at her with his jaw open, and his eyes popping as if he had seen a ghost. "It… it can't be you!"

Alice blinked. She hadn't been recognized by anyone since arriving in Cartoonland. And yet she was fairly certain she had never seen the cat before in her life. At the same time… There was something vaguely familiar about his eyes. Julius sniffed at the cat, before leaping back, a hiss in his throat. The cat laughed. "It's nice to see you again, too, Julius!"

Alice leaned down, and whispered to the cat. "Julius… who is this?"

Julius looked up, worry in his eyes. "I didn't recognize him, either. But I'd never forget that smell!"

"Why, don't you remember your old pal, Pete?" said the cat with a guffaw.

Alice was shocked for a moment, her eyes opening wide. Pete had been roughly the size and shape of the cat, but he had been a bear. "Pete? But, you can't be…"

The cat shrugged. "I don't understand it myself. One day, I started feeling weird. Like, I didn't want to chase people, or cats anymore. I had such a craving for mice… And then, I guess I slowly turned into a cat. Probably a change of convenience. You and Julius were gone, and I guess I adapted to chase whatever prey there was!"

Maleficent cleared her throat. "We appear to be getting off-topic. Tell me, Alice. What is it exactly that has you seeking us out?"

She wanted to ask Pete so much. Why did he want to chase mice? Why wasn't he so mean anymore? But, she realized that it would all have to wait.

"Well, as none of you are probably aware, I was the first person from my world to come to Cartoonland. Ten years after I left, I was frozen, along with my cat. Now I have been awakened, and given the mission to stop something horrible from happening to this world." Gasps came from the audience, and even the toughest-looking characters raised an eyebrow in concern. "I was told that, when mischief was underway here, one of you was usually to blame." She looked at Maleficent, trying not to seem too accusing. "And I wanted to know if any of you have been trying to get people from my world to kidnap people and destroy things. Because that's what's been happening," she finished lamely, not knowing what else to say.

A loud, angry beeping came from a bowler hat sitting in the corner, a red light blazing from the side of it. "That's Doris," whispered Pete. "Don't worry. We can't understand what she says, either."

Indeed, everyone was whispering to everyone else, discussing the new information. "Silence!" called Maleficent. "We are, indeed, the cause of all Cartoonland's mischief. However, what you have described goes far beyond mischief."

"Wait a minute," came a fast, slick voice from a tall, imposing gray man with blue flames for hair. "Just who is this affecting, exactly?"

Alice thought. "I've seen them attack princesses, mostly." The whole room breathed a sigh of relief, until she added, "Although I've been told that the entire world could fall."

"The entire world?" asked a pirate with long, flowing black hair. "But we're part of the entire world! If we destroyed everything…"

A queenly woman in a lovely black-and-violet dress nodded. "We'd be destroying ourselves. And after all, we've worked so hard, to help make Cartoonland what it is…"

"But, I thought that it was you that were trying to destroy Cartoonland," said Alice, weakly, just wanting to get to the bottom of everything.

A tall, muscular man dressed in furs, with yellow eyes shining out from under his thick fur hood softly said, "There is yin, and there is yang. Light and darkness. Balance. Without both, the world is nothing."

"We provide a necessary service," said a tough-faced man in an American military uniform. "Maybe unpleasant, but definitely necessary." Judge Frollo nodded in agreement.

"So, you guys aren't really evil, then? Just… dark?" Most nodded, except for a select few, such as Maleficent and a crazed-looking woman with untidy lavender hair and a red dress, simply frowned. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. "But that leaves one question. Who's doing this?"

The queenly woman frowned, and said, "Whoever they are, they are not on our side."

"Grimhilde is right," said Maleficent. "As much as it pains us to help much of anyone… It has become necessary to do so to preserve our lives." Everyone nodded in agreement, with varying levels of reluctance. "Pete," said she continued, in a commanding voice. "Since you seem to know the girl so well, could you kindly fill her in as to the current state of affairs in Cartoonland?"

Grimhilde nodded, distaste in her eyes. "With the exception of yourself, Pete, I am the oldest one of us present, in terms of how long I have been here, at least. I do not remember this girl. What she needs is most likely a history lesson."

Pete grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

Maleficent nodded. "You may take a stroll around the castle. The rest of us now have very important details to discuss."

Pete nodded. "Come on, Alice. I know you must be full of questions!" He led her out of the room, and Alice smiled. She had been waiting so long for someone to answer her. Who ever would have thought that the same one who had once been her worst enemy would become such a help?


	13. Chapter 13

"So," began Alice as they walked about the castle grounds, unsure of where exactly to begin. "What happened after I left, Pete?"

"Well," he said, "First of all, it got really boring around here. I chased Julius around for a while, but then he vanished, too. Honestly, where did you go?"

Julius smiled. "I went with Alice."

Pete's eyes widened. "Out of Cartoonland? But that's…"

"Impossible?" Julius laughed. "I know. I'm not really sure how it happened. I just… left."

Pete nodded, taking in the new information. "Well, after I lost both of you, there was…. Well, Julius, do you at least remember the rabbit?"

Julius nodded, his brow knitting. "Julius," asked Alice, "what rabbit?"

Julius frowned. "Well, you know how everyone kind of looked up to me, here in Cartoonland?" Alice nodded. "Well, after you left, I was kind of depressed until I followed you. With me distracted, everyone's admiration shifted, and there was this rabbit who kind of took over. That's all I remember."

Pete nodded. "Well, I chased him around for a while. But… he kind of disappeared too. There's been rumors, you know, that he's still out there somewhere, but I don't know what happened to him. So, then the transformation began. I didn't understand it, really, but I started growing whiskers, and pointy ears. Before I knew it, I was a cat!"

Alice frowned. "That's really weird! Why do you think that happened?"

Pete shook his head. "Well, I don't know, but I have a theory. After you left, I had to have someone to menace, and wouldn't you know, there was this mouse… After the rabbit left, the mouse became the new head honcho."

"Huh, a mouse," said Julius. "Who'd have thought it?"

"What happened to the mouse, Pete?"

The large cat frowned. "Absolutely nothing. He's still everyone's hero. I still bother him, when I have the chance, but it's almost impossible to get to him these days. Security and all."

"Security? For a mouse?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, bodyguards, secrecy, you wouldn't believe half of it! Cartoon land's a very different place. Really, all of the Fab Five are like that…"

"Fab Five….?" Suddenly, Alice remembered Snow White's letter, and realized that she had hear the phrase before. "Who are they?"

Pete sighed. "Well, there's five of them, hence the name. I can't tell you too much about them, though…."

"Why not?" asked Alice, frustrated.

"Hey, it's not my idea! Got this from my next-door neighbor a couple weeks ago. I know, I usually don't care what he says, but, well, he's one of them. So I don't have much choice. Especially now that I know how much trouble we're all in!"

He handed her a note, written in a sloppy handwriting: "Hello, Pete! Just wanted to tell you I'll be staying with the M.M.'s for a while. The D.D.'s are coming, too. You take good care of my boy, and mum's the word. Don't let this fall into the wrong hands, and don't tell anyone anything about any of us. We don't exist. Your friend, G."

Alice read the note twice, trying to make sense of it. "I don't understand."

"I'm sure one of them's contacted you. You know, hush-hush and all that. If anything happens to us, Cartoonland's doomed, yadda-yadda-yadda."

Alice's eyes widened. "Minerva…"

Pete laughed, "You've got to be kidding me! She's even using her full name, now? Wow, they really are trying to hide themselves pretty well! You gotta watch out for that one. They're all crafty, and dangerous for a reason, but she's one of the worst."

"What do you mean?"

"She acts so sweet and gentle, like she loves everyone. They say she's the heart of the Fab Five, the delicate one, the tender one, the diplomat, the good-will ambassador, oh, the list goes on! But, let me tell you, it's a ruse! She can put anyone under her spell, make them do pretty much anything she wants, because of it. You be careful, Alice."

"And they're all like that?"

Pete shook his head. "They're all different. Her husband is their leader, and he's their innocent face. But he's got one hell of a dark side. His second-in-command is a real firecracker, and I've never seen such a violent temper! His girlfriend keeps him sane, but she's not so delicate as Minerva, and can be just as manipulative. And then there's my neighbor…"

"What's his problem?"

"He's a total goof. Such a klutz, such a dipstick. But, trust me, he's smarter than he lets on. They say he's the king of espionage. If something happens in Cartoonland, he knows about it. In fact, that's probably why he lives next to me. Gotta keep me "under control." The cat guffawed, and continued, "He's got a pseudonym for every day of the week. And then there was that thing with his wife…."

"What happened to her?"

"Well… she kind of just disappeared. He never explained what happened to anyone, not even his son. Some say she got fed up with his clumsy, empty-headed act that she left, and he's to embarrassed to talk about it. Some say she died, and he's too broken up to talk about it. Others suspect foul play…. Not too many do, mind you. All of the Fab Five have such squeaky-clean rap sheets. Of course, they write the rap sheets…."

"I thought people didn't die in Cartoonland."

Pete shrugged. "It's really complicated Alice. People who aren't from here never understand about it."

Suddenly, a huge dark shape blotted out the moon, and the gigantic, winged demon appeared, excitement in his fiery eyes. He picked up Alice and Julius, who both screamed, as well as Pete, who seemed more annoyed. "Well," said Pete, "I guess they're done discussing what needed to be discussed."

"What's happening?" screamed Alice, shocked at being carried by a monster at least fifty times her size.

Julius winced. "He must have been sent to fetch us. I mean, it makes sense. He's already outside anyway. He doesn't really fit in the castle."

A minute later, the demon set them down on the parlor floor, reaching through the window, sending villains scattering in every direction. While others dusted themselves off indignantly, Maleficent simply stood, calm as ever, and said, "Thank you, Chernabog."

The demon smiled again, and took his position peeping in the window once more.

"Well," said Maleficent, "We have reached our decision. We have decided what is the best thing to do in this situation."

Alice stood and looked at Maleficent. "I'm listening."

"It has been brought to my attention that each princess has a sort of magical gem, given to her by the Storyteller. Is this true?"

"I hadn't heard about a storyteller," said Alice, "but you're right about the gems."

"I have also been informed," she continued, "That it is your mission to collect them."

Alice nodded. "Who told you?"

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather revealed themselves. Alice had forgotten that they had been in her pocket. "You three? But I thought you hated Maleficent!"

Fauna smiled, "Hate is a strong word, dear."

"Besides," said Flora, "It would appear that she's on our side, this time."

Merryweather simply frowned, as if still unsure.

Maleficent smiled, an odd expression on her face. "There is one gem that would be exceptionally difficult for you to get on your own, and we can make this much easier for you. Ursula, it was your idea, so you should explain."

The woman with octopus tentacles where her legs ought to have been slumped out of her chair, balancing herself on her thick body. Her skin was an odd, sickly purple color, and she was quite obese. "I usually don't provide my spells for free, but since it seems that if I don't it could cost me my life… I'm willing to make an exception for you. I can make you a potion that will enable you to get this gem."

"How?"

"Well, you see… one of the princesses that you seek happens to be spending time with her family in the deep ocean. The only way you could realistically get there, and be able to communicate with her, would be to become a mermaid yourself."

"A mermaid? Can you do that?"

"Of course, Child. I can make you a special spell that can give you fins, and gills. Unfortunately," she said, "It will have to wear off, sometime. I can set the spell to end the moment you touch the gem. Be very careful."

Alice nodded. "What do I have to do?"

Ursula smiled. "Simply follow me."

Suddenly, Frollo stopped them. "Wait! You're letting this witch cast some horrible Dark magic on you?"

Alice frowned. "It seems that I don't have much choice."

The judge scowled. "Very well. But I shall have to send someone to look after you." He turned and addressed the room. "I happen to know of three, very trustworthy young men from her own world, who I can assure you will make absolutely sure that she is safe from all harm, physical and moral."

"Excuse me?" asked the flame-haired man. "Do you mean to tell me you've been harboring some of the vermin who want us all dead?"

"No, Hades. These are not like that, I can assure you. They walk in the light of God, and would never harm anyone who was not particularly deserving, I am certain."

Hades rolled his eyes. "And we're supposed to believe that?"

"Now, Hades," said the military man calmly. "You don't know these guys. You can't really judge them. How do you know they aren't everything Claude's been saying?"

Hades just rolled his eyes again, and sat down, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Frollo," said continued the man, "I can give these boys transportation, since you probably don't want that calamari over there to touch them."

Frollo smiled. "Thank you very much, Commander Rourke."

"It's my pleasure, really," smiled Rourke. He gestured to a blonde woman sitting next to him. "Come on, Helga, we'd better start preparing the Ulysses. We'll be down to guard her in a day."

"Meanwhile, Angelfish, we can't wait that long. Come this way, we have to get down to the moat. It leads out to the ocean, and I'm sure you won't have too much trouble finding your way."

Without another word, Ursula began to drag herself out of the room, walking on her arms, and Alice and Julius followed behind.


	14. Chapter 14

As Alice followed Ursula to the moat, she suddenly gasped. She tried to turn around, but she didn't want to lose the octopus-like woman in the dark corridors. Julius looked at her with concern. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Julius, I forgot to get Aurora's gem from Flora!"

Suddenly, she slipped her hand in her pocket, and realized that there was a third hard mass within, wrapped in parchment.

She pulled it out, and found a lovely gem, its facets sparkling blue or pink depending on the light that hit them. The parchment simply read: "You have earned this, Alice, for your courage in facing Maleficent and all of the other villains. Good luck, and remember to be very careful on your journey."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief, and then noticed that she was outside, facing the moat. She gulped when she saw that it was little more than a narrow river, at the bottom of a deep canyon. They crossed the drawbridge, and faced the small body of water from the other side.

Ursula stopped, setting up a large boulder with a depression in the center. "This will do quite nicely." She took the pendant from her necklace, a nautilus shell, and slowly tipped it over, spilling more seawater into the boulder's depression than the shell seemed capable of holding. The sea witch thought for a moment, before pulling a dead, decaying fish from her bosom, and tossing it into the rock. She also added bits of seaweed, and various odds and ends.

When she was finished, the whole concoction glowed a shade of gold, and a fine mist seeped from it. Ursula looked at Alice, and an odd light entered her eyes. She began to chant in a strange voice: "Sevruga, Beluga, Come winds of the Caspian sea…. Aquatus, Aquarius, Transform maritimus, A new shape for thee….."

Suddenly, the mist shaped itself into a giant pair of claws, grabbing at Alice. She gazed toward Julius, trying to scream, but not able to. She was surrounded by the mist, and all she could hear was Ursula calling "Good luck, Dear!" and Julius screaming her name.

She felt a tightness in her legs, and she suddenly found herself unable to move them. "Julius! Julius!" She could feel herself falling, and she knew that Ursula had helped her, had thrown her over the edge of the canyon.

Before she knew what had happened, she hit the water.

She expected to be surrounded by darkness. To stop breathing, to slowly feel the life seep from her limbs. To die.

Instead, she opened her eyes, and found that she was able to breathe. It was just like being on land! She could feel herself floating, suspended in the water, and she tried to swim forward, into the large hole in the side of the landform that she supposed was the canyon wall.

Much to her chagrin, however, she found that she couldn't move her legs, and couldn't swim very well because of it. She looked back to see what was wrong, if maybe Ursula had bound her legs for some reason.

Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. "Oh…. Oh, my god!" She wasn't even able to be surprised at how well her voice worked.

Alice's legs were gone. In their place was a long, gorgeous pink tail, complete with scales and fins. In addition, she assumed that the witch had snatched her dress in the confusion, replacing it with a small, somewhat revealing garment crafted from the two halves of a large, pink clam. She blushed when she realized what she was wearing, but thought no more of it, instead concentrating on the matter at hand.

She thrashed her tail, not really sure what to do with it, and nearly screamed at the speed with which she was propelled forward. With no sense of direction, and no real skill at swimming, Alice gradually made her way forward, until the water began to taste somewhat salty.

She saw light filtering down from above, and realized that morning had already arrived, and that she was no longer underground. She looked around, and her heart leapt at the beautiful colors surrounding her.

Everywhere was beautiful coral in fabulous shades, and tropical fish darted around, intent on their own business. It was like some marvelous, underwater fairy-land.

She was so busy gazing at everything, that she didn't notice the shape heading, out of control, right for her.

She gasped in surprise as it barreled in to her, and a kind, masculine voice began apologizing profusely. She looked up, and saw a blushing merman. "I'm really sorry, I should have watched where I was going…" His wavy black hair floated about his head, contrasting his blue eyes. His long, sapphire-blue tail glittered in the filtered sunlight, and Alice blushed when she realized that he wore nothing. However, she figured that that was probably customary among merpeople, especially considering what she herself was wearing.

"That's okay," she said, "I wasn't paying attention, either."

The merman blinked. "Wait a minute, you're from the real world, aren't you? It's funny, I've never heard of mermaids from there before…."

Alice blushed. "Well, I'm not really a mermaid. It's kind of a long story."

The merman breathed a sigh of relief, "And I thought I was the only one! You see, my father-in-law kind of turned me into a merman for the family reunion…" The merman shrugged. "I'm not a real merman, either. My name's Eric."

She shook his hand. "Hi, Eric! I'm Alice. Say, would you happen to know where we are?"

"This is Atlantica, kingdom of the merpeople. We're on the outskirts right now, but I'm just practicing my swimming. I'm not very good yet. It's a good thing my wife really is a mermaid, because she's been trying to teach me."

Alice smiled. "Do you think she'd help me, too? I'm not very good at it, either."

Eric smiled back. "I'm sure she would."

"Of course I will!" came a lovely, musical voice from behind a reef. With a giggle, a red-haired mermaid with shining blue eyes popped out. "You said your name is Alice? Hello, I'm Ariel!" The mermaid shook Alice's hand, smiling.

"Hello, Ariel. So, you're a real mermaid?"

Ariel smiled. "Of course!" She did three quick backflips, laughing all the while. "I was born and raised here in Atlantica. As much as I love the land, it's always so nice to come home!"

"We're here visiting her family," explained Eric.

Soon, Ariel was demonstrating how to properly flip one's tail, and how one should move one's arms when swimming as a merperson. Alice was pleased to discover that she was a natural, and before long, was swimming almost as well as Ariel. Eric, however, was a nearly hopeless case.

"It's okay, Eric," said Ariel, slight pity in her smile. "You'll get it eventually."

Eric laughed. "You say that every time we come here, Ariel!"

"Hey, ummm…. Not to interrupt, but…" Alice began. "Do you know where I can find the princess of Atlantica?"

Ariel smiled. "Well, Atlantica has six princesses now. I used to be, but since I married Prince Eric here, I'm only a princess in his kingdom on land, now. But I can take you to my sisters, if you'd like."


	15. Chapter 15

Alice followed Ariel and her husband, slowly but surely, through the gorgeous undersea kingdom. Everywhere they went, there were beautiful tropical fish and other aquatic life, including other merpeople, who waved happily at Ariel.

They wound their way through caverns and reefs until at last they found themselves outside of a shimmering golden castle, seemingly formed naturally out of some special coral. "We should go talk to my father, first. He's a little overprotective, and he really doesn't like strangers in the palace… No offense, Alice."

"None taken," mumbled Alice, too busy taking in the majesty of the undersea palace to really understand what was happening.

Through the shimmering coral corridors, the three swam, until they came to a large, important-looking chamber. "At the end of this hall is my father's throne," said Ariel.

But when they reached the wide throne, they were all surprised to see that the king was not seated there. In his place was a young mermaid, her brown hair piled up into a bun and surrounded by the orange spikes of a coral crown. Her long, red tail hung over the edge of the throne.

"Attina? What are you doing here? Where's Dad?" Ariel asked, raising an eyebrow at the other mermaid.

"He had some business to attend to around the kingdom, and left me in charge until he got back," said Attina, gracefully descending from the throne. "And who is this?"

"This is Alice. She says she needs to see the princesses of Atlantica."

Attina smiled. "Welcome to Atlantica, Alice. My name is Attina, eldest daughter of King Triton. Is there anything in particular that you need from my sisters and I?"

Just as Alice tried to open her mouth to reply, a strange sound filled her ears, like a huge machine descending towards them. She couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded huge.

Attina's eyes widened. "Oh no, if anything happens while Dad's away, he's going to kill me!" She swam quickly from the chamber, leaving Ariel, Eric, and Alice to follow behind.

Outside the palace, a vast shadow was descending towards the ocean floor, stopping several hundred yards above their heads.

"What do you think it is?" asked Ariel, her voice wide with wonder.

Five other mermaids gathered around from other areas within and around the palace, staring up at the dark shape.

"Why don't you go see what it is, Ariel? I know you're dying to…" teased a blonde with a purple tail.

Another blonde, her tail crimson, gasped. "Ariel, you can't go to it! It's probably really dangerous!"

The others all stood in silence, waiting to see if the thing would do anything, or if Ariel would do anything about it.

Ariel looked around at the other mermaids. "What makes you think I'm going to go see what it is?"

The others all stood, dumbfounded, and didn't say another word.

Suddenly, a smaller shape descended towards the merpeople, until it was among them. It was some sort of vehicle, crafted of a hard, heavy metal, with a window in the front.

Through the window, Alice could see he familiar face of Commander Rourke, from Maleficent's tea party, as well as a tall, dark-haired boy from the real world that she did not recognize.

An airlock in the side opened, and Rourke's gruff voice shouted, "Alice! Get in, quick, before this thing fill up with water!"

Without having time to think about it, Alice pushed herself into the hole, feeling it close behind her.

She flopped on the slightly wet floor of the pod, gazing up at Rourke and the boy.

"So, how have you been getting along down here?" asked Rourke, a smile on his chiseled features.

"Oh, pretty well," she answered politely. "I haven't been here for very long. Nowhere near long enough to get the gem. And what's worse, there's six princesses, and I really can't tell which one of them has it!"

Rourke shook his head. "That's a shame. Are you hungry? We have some food on board the Ulysses, if you like…"

Alice shook her head. "No. Actually, I feel like I really should be staying down here with the merpeople. I need to find out more about them."

Rourke just nodded, before quickly adding, "Oh, how could I be so rude? Alice, this is Joe. He's one of the boys that Frollo has sent to protect you." Rourke smiled.

Joe extended his hand toward Alice's position on the floor. "Frollo told me that you may be in need of some help, and guidance. If you need to talk about anything at all, my brothers and I will be waiting on the Ulysses."

Rourke nodded. "We'll be stationed near the old shipwreck we passed on the way here. I'm sure one of the locals can show you where it is."

Alice nodded, pulling herself towards the airlock. "Thank you so much! I'll stop by if I need anything."

The airlock opened again, and Alice pulled herself out, springing back into the water as the pod took off towards the huge submarine.

All seven mermaids, and Eric, were watching Alice intently, and she noticed several raised eyebrows.

"Do you know those people?" asked Attina, a suspicious edge to her voice.

"Not personally," said Alice. "They're just trying to help me… I'm kind of on a quest…."

Struck with curiosity, the crimson-tailed blonde swam towards Alice. "Really? What kind of quest?"

Just as Alice tried to answer, a deep, commanding voice sounded from behind her. "That's exactly what I'd like to know!"

The other merpeople jumped back in alarm. Alice turned around to see a huge, muscular old merman, a golden crown visible in his thick, white hair, which matched his beard, and carrying a very large golden scepter of some kind.

"Hello, Daddy," said Ariel, smiling sheepishly at the merman.

Ignoring his daughter, King Triton continued to stare at Alice. "And just who are you, young lady?"

Before she could say anything, Ariel sprung in front of her. "This is my new friend, Alice, Daddy. She's really nice, and she just needs our help with something."

"I cannot ignore that metal monstrosity that she has summoned to our kingdom!"

"The people in that submarine," said Alice, "They're not with me. They're just trying to look out for me. I've never been to Atlantica before, and…"

The king sighed, as he listened to Alice and as Ariel patted his thick arm beseechingly. "Well, alright. Just know that I will be keeping my eyes on you as well, young lady. If you or your guardians do anything to hurt my kingdom, I shall have you all banished at once!"


	16. Chapter 16

Julius stared out over the vast expanse of ocean, his small, black paws slowly sinking into the sand. How long would it take Alice to retrieve the gem? An hour? A day? A week? He sighed.

"This should be where she'll surface, when she's got it," Ursula had said as she lead him to the abandoned strip of beach. "There isn't anything you can do but wait for her, until then."

He sat down, curling his tail around him. It was an odd, dreary sort of beach, placed at the edge of a dreary sort of forest, the kind that seemed to have been forgotten by everyone but the trees. Clouds hung low, blotting out the sun, and Julius felt an odd aching deep within his heart, as though the world was slowly falling apart, with him inside it. Was it the distance from Alice? He had never been so far from her.

He had guarded the girl as if she was his daughter, his younger sister, perhaps even his lover. He had never been her pet, and always an equal. He loved her, he loved her dearly, and everything he had done had been for her. Because she needed him. She needed him to protect her.

And yet… He felt as though he was forgetting something. It was an odd, sore sensation, and an unfamiliar one. But here, between the woods and the sea, it was as if he were being torn into two. Pulled by Alice, and pulled by… Oh, he didn't know. And yet there was something familiar about this place.

The woods wasn't a lush painting as the other had been. This was more basic, more simplistic. Darker, sadder, completely still. No birds sang. Only the sound of the waves filled the cat's sensitive ears.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of Julius' neck prickled, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two black shapes. Silent as death they had come up behind him, from out of the depths of the wood.

"Trespasser," whispered a feminine voice. It came from one of the two figures, a black cat like himself. She was as thin as famine itself, and her fur matted and tangled. In her eyes was a look of the deepest kind of sadness, of a heart that had been torn into two.

Her companion was almost identical, down to the look in her eyes, except that she was a rabbit. "Wait, Sadie," she said. "This cat looks familiar."

The cat named Sadie blinked. "Familiar? I've never seen him before, Fanny."

"No. I remember this cat. It was a long time ago, back when… When he was still here." Mingled heartbreak and enmity entered both of their eyes at once, as they glared at one another.

"Uhh… Look ladies, I'm fairly certain I've never met either of you before. I'm just waiting for Alice, my friend. She's going to meet me here… eventually."

"Alice?" Fanny blinked rapidly, a weird light entering her face. Realization dawned across her features. "You! You're Julius, aren't you? Sadie, Sadie it's Julius! He's come back! From the real world!"

Sadie's eyes went wide, and she suddenly extended a mangy paw to her fellow cat. "Julius, I'm Sadie. We've never met, but… is it true you went to the other world, long ago? Did… did anyone from here follow you?" Fanny glared at her companion, but seemed eager to hear the answer as well.

"No, actually," he said. "I'm afraid not. Why, who are you looking for?"

"We just wondered, that's all," said Fanny, her eyes downcast. "Come on, Julius. Follow us."

The two females turned toward the forest, but Julius stopped them. "I can't follow you anywhere! I have to stay here and wait for Alice! Where… where do you want me to go?" The forest was indeed pulling him, and he couldn't deny it anymore.

Sadie blinked. "Why, home of course. They've been waiting for you."

Without another word, they disappeared into the darkness of the wood, looking more like phantoms than living creatures.

Julius looked out toward the sea. Alice would be fine without him for once, why shouldn't she be? He chastised himself at the thought, but he couldn't take the curiosity any longer. What was "home?" Why did it call him so?

He followed the two into the forest, remembering, ominously, that curiosity killed the cat.

Before he could chuckle at his own silliness, his whiskers tingled. Something was coming. Something was going to happen. Was it danger? Was it….

In his peripheral vision, a white shape stood, staring at him. It was as sickly thin as the other female animals, its pale pelt filthy and almost faded-looking. Before he had time to identify it, before he had time to ask it what it wanted, before he had time to react at all, it pounced….

………………………………................................................................................................

Meanwhile, Alice sat at the bountiful banquet table of King Triton, feasting upon all manner of sea food, both animal and vegetable. The king himself sat, conversing with his daughters and son-in-law about all manner of things, while Alice ate politely, waiting for her turn to address the table. One of the princesses had the gem, and Alice was determined to find out which.

Suddenly, as if reading her thoughts, Ariel smiled at her. "Alice, you're so quiet! Why don't you tell us all more about how you came to be here. You said you were on some kind of quest?"

The red-tailed blonde, Arista, looked at Alice in admiration. "A quest? Do you get to go on all kinds of adventures? It must be so much fun!"

"Well… not really," replied Alice sheepishly. It was true, she saw some amazing things. She dined with royalty and wandered in lands that were only distant dreams to most people from her own world, and yet, it was it really fun. Was it fun to have a whole world depend on you? Was it fun to almost watch your best friend die before your very eyes? Was it fun to have to worry about everything, from the actions of the bad guys to the motives of the good guys?

"Well, spill," demanded Andrina. "You can't just say you're on a quest without giving us the juicy details!" Aquata, Alana, and Adella all gathered around as well, begging to hear the story. Even Attina looked interested.

"Go ahead. Tell us your story, and your business here," said King Triton, gesturing for Alice to do just that.

She took a deep breath, and started from the beginning. She told them everything: waking up, saving Snow White's friends, her adventures in French Cartoonland, her discussions with the villains, and finally, coming to Atlantica. "So, that's why I'm here," she finished lamely, trying to frame her question without sounding rude. "One of the princesses of Atlantica has the gem that I need to save the world. I need to earn it somehow, and I was wondering…."

"There is no danger here, Alice," said the king sternly. "And if there is, we deal with our own problems."

"But King Triton," she began diplomatically, "I need the gem to save Cartoonland. Surely one of your daughters…."

"No princess of Atlantica bears the gem you seek!"

Alice's eyes widened, horror-struck. If that was true, then she was stranded in the middle of the ocean, while goodness knows what could have been happening on the surface.

"They tricked me," she said, her voice full of fear. "They said it was here."

Eric looked concerned. "Ursula is full of tricks, Alice. If she was the one who told you that it was here, then…. It was probably not true."

Ariel looked helplessly at Alice, her gazing awkwardly shifting back to the imposing form of her father every few seconds. "Wait…"

But before the redheaded mermaid could finish her statement, an earsplitting sound rocked the entire golden palace, as if a huge force had collided with the wall of it.

King Triton looked up, his eyes full of rage. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, his gaze suspiciously on Alice.

Eric's eyes were wide as he softly said, "That…. That was a torpedo!"


End file.
